In vehicle assembly line manufacturing processes, workparts are often attached to workpart carriers that travel along a rail of an overhead conveyor system. Many times, the carriers are not rigidly supported on the rail of the overhead conveyor system. As a result, the carriers, as well as the workparts attached to the carriers, may be capable of a range of movement. This movement makes it difficult for workers to perform a manufacturing operation on the workpart, thus decreasing efficiency. Accordingly, devices and methods are continually sought to improve efficiency in performing manufacturing operations in assembly line manufacturing processes.